1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grilles for air conditioning furnished in car interiors, and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the commonly known grilles for air conditioning in car interiors is one provided mainly on an installation panel (Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 51-2849). In this grille for air conditioning, the wind deflecting plates are made of flat springs, these wind deflecting plates being made to form circular arcs as they are mounted inside a case. By applying pressure on these wind deflecting plates by means of an operating lever, the arcing direction of the wind deflecting plates can be made to vary from left to right, thus changing the direction of the wind coming source.
As an example of this kind of wind deflecting plate, there is a type wherein a V-shaped slit is formed at equal intervals on the upper and lower surfaces of a wind deflecting plate to make this wind deflecting plate easier to bend (Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 51-6643).
However, in the common grille for air conditioning mentioned above, in order to change the direction of the wind by making the wind deflecting plates curve using the operating lever, a considerable amount of operating force is needed due to the position of the operating lever and to the elastic forces of the wind deflecting plates. Also, when the wind deflecting plates are made to curve, since these same wind deflecting plates are flexible, there have been cases where they became twisted or distorted.
Further, when the strength and stiffness of each of the elements used, or the precision of the bearings was increased in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the weight of the entire grille for air conditioning was increased and the manufacturing cost became high.
Again, in the common grille for air conditioning mentioned above, aside from the fact that the structure was complicated, there have been cases where the arcing of the wind deflecting plates was not smooth. Moreover, since the end portions of the wind deflecting plates that correspond to the wind source were not in the same direction as that of the wind coming in, there was the problem of noise being generated when an especially strong wind was being blown.
Also, when the force from the operating lever for changing the direction of the wind was not transmitted evenly on the entire set of wind deflecting plates, there have been problems wherein these wind deflecting plates became twisted, causing a disturbance in the orderly flow of the wind. Because of this, an air eddy was produced, which, in turn, produced noise, and the direction of the wind became uneven. Also, there have been cases where noise was generated and an uneven flow of air arose due to the irregularity of the slits on the wind deflecting plates.